Silent Reaper
by Lost in the wing of angels
Summary: Edward has been alone too long, thinking that the world will have nothing to do with him, but when a creature even more unique then the cullen's appears, well someones in for a few surprises. EdwardXOC, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Twilight, hell wouldn't that be awesome

i do not own Twilight, hell wouldn't that be awesome! But I don't, this story is just something I came up with out of no where.

The Flying Reaper.

Edward's POV

It had been two years since she died. The two years seemed almost like days to me never changing, never shifting. I guess when you never age or never die, time can fly by when you don't do anything. I remember when she died. My world just ended, but she made me promise. She made me promise I would not end my own life. And she made me promise I would find love again, be happy. I told myself it was the fever talking, but she seemed to know exactly what she was saying at the time. It killed me inside that I could not die and be with her. But I would keep atleast one of the promises. The second, I could never do. I knew it was something I should try to do, but I could never forget her. Never forget Isabella Swan.

"Get up! I am tired of this! She's gone Edward! I hate to admit it, I loved her too Edward, but she is gone! She died Edward! You cannot wallow in this depression forever! Now get your immortal ass up and get dressed, we're going out!" Alice's shrill voice cut through my depressed state. I would call it sleep but that's not what it was, it was a trance, a trance where I relived every moment with Bella. I looked at Alice for a few seconds before returning to my trance. Then suddenly my trance was broken by a harsh sting to my cheek.

Alice slapped me! I stood up with a growl and she smiled triumphantly. "There's half the work done, your up now get dressed." I glared at her back as she walked out before walking over to the white dresser and picking out a pair of pants and a simple black shirt to pull on over the boxers I had on.

I walked down the stairs for the first time in eight days. I had to come out form time to time to hunt but then I was right back in my room and enjoying my solitude.

My whole family looked at me when I walked down and only Alice was the one who didn't look surprised to see me. She grasped my arm without delay and walked me right back out of the room and into the garage and down into the driver seat in my car. She plopped down beside me and looked at me pointedly.

"Come on now, you like driving fast, so rev it speedy." I sighed and threw it into reverse and sped backwards and then down the road. As my foot became a lead weight on the pedal I slowly felt a small bit of happiness. I DID like driving fast.

We left at noon, and came back at midnight. I sighed sitting back into my seat and looked over at Alice who was smiling blindingly bright. I smiled softly, "Thank you Alice. For getting me out of my room." She patted my knee.

"No problem bro, but don't go back into your slump. She wouldn't want you to." I winced at the mention of her, but nodded. I sighed and stepped out of the car before running off into the trees. It was a quick trip to the meadow which I had taken Bella so many times. I sat down on the grass staring up at the sky and looking at the gray level above me. Maybe I could start working on living again….

I sighed and closed my eyes. That was why I missed the large dark shape that soared over the field.

Mystery POV

The noise startled me from my sleep and I sat up in my small cell before the door slid open and a man in a white lab coat walked in, followed quickly by two soldiers. The first, Doctor Morris, had a large scrape down his arm and I figured he had been trying to deal with one of my brothers or sisters.

I stood up from my bed and stood strait as he stood in front of them and the soldiers kept their rifles inclined so it would be easy to shoot me if I were to try and attack.

He didn't wait to get to the point. "There was a malfunction in the system this morning. The locks in the pens to the others were left unbound, when we went in this morning, only three of the fifty remained. We were attacked by them, one more escaped and we were able to kill the other two. Now I have finally found a use for you. Since we did not wipe your mind when you were born then you can take orders and actually obey them. I want you to hunt down the others, and kill them. This cannot get out, do you understand?"

I nodded mechanically, "Of course sir." I said before I was grabbed roughly by the soldiers and they pulled me into the hallway before dragging me to a door I had never been allowed to go through, on the other side was a wide opening to elevator which they pushed me in then held their rifles on me until the Doctor put his key in a pad outside the door and twisted it and the doors closed.

I sighed but my whole body was rigid with the need for transformation. I rolled my shoulders lightly hearing a pop in my left one and then I stood strait waiting for the door to finally slide open. When it did I was rewarded with possibly the sweetest smell I had ever smelled. The ocean.

I had never seen it myself, but I had read the many books they'd allowed me to have and the ocean did not disappoint me. The wonderful salty smell filled my nose which had never smelled anything but the cell, aviary, or lab.

I stepped out onto the roof of the building and took a deep breath and my instincts told me about all the soldiers standing around me with their rifles pointed at my head.

I stretched my sore muscles then with a quick though, my ears stretched, my fingers extended and grew a thin membrane between them. My legs became longer but stocky at the same time, the membrane spreading to them as well when my clothes ripped from my size growth. Then my yellowish green eyes turned to the soldiers and I smiled a dark smile, rows of sharp teeth showing. They all backed away from my creature form and I knew that to them I looked like a giant silver bat. I stood on two claws at the corner of my wing and my feet which were curled under me so I could hop forward using my claws to pull me and my legs to propel myself faster if need be.

I grinned my horrible grin again from my muzzle before I spread my gigantic wings and I was off, a disappearing shape in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to Threat of Pouting, I have updated a bit sooner then I planned

Due to Threat of Pouting, I have updated a bit sooner then I planned.

You know the drill, read it quick.

I sighed sitting at the piano and playing fluidly. I had stopped playing for so long. It felt so good to have the keys sliding underneath my fingers the wonderful sound of the notes as they flied out under the soft pressure of one hand.

Esme looked at me as if she would cry. It was probably much easier for her to see me like this other then me sitting in my room and moping. I was almost about to end the song when Carlisle came into the room with a newspaper in his hand and showed it immediately to Esme, I went though their thoughts and saw something about a monster.

I stood from the piano and walked over behind them and just seeing the headline on the paper made my whole body go Rigid

_Something Free and Murdering In Seattle_

_As of late there have been many murders in the Seattle city area. Most of the murders have been reported as gruesome and morbid. There was a report of flesh being eaten off the victims though this cannot be confirmed. So far there have been 22 similar murders in the last week. We're not sure what it is, though it seems to have no ties to the blood draining epidemic that happened two years ago, there seems to be yet another monster loose in our city. And it is killing people around every corner._

I turned my eyes away from the paper. What could it be this time? I heard Esme and Carlisle beginning to talk quickly behind me. "Carlisle what could it be? It's not a vampire, we don't need the flesh…..what is it? It could not be one of the wolves, nothing that large could hide in the city."

Alice came downstairs with Jasper and both looked worried as Esme and Carlisle told about what had happened. "Maybe it's just a fluke. You know, just a murder but nothing that would be a big problem to us."

We all nodded but no one believed it, no one accepted it. I took the first move and went into the living room turning on the large screen TV which was on the news and I got the worst sight of my life. A mans body, eaten and mangled and a lady reporters voice was talking, "It seems yet another murder has been committed, here in the middle of the streets of Seattle by the looks of the body it happened late last night, out here in the open. The cause of death seems to be four large gashes on each side of the neck which looks like teeth from some large animal. It seems we have some creature that's free in the city and murdering at a backbreaking pace."

I turned the TV right back off and my family was looking at the black screen just as intently as I was. It was Alice that made her thoughts vocal. "We have to do something. This is a danger, even if it's just some psycho it's probably best we help out the people in Seattle."

(Page Break that so painfully refuses to show up)

It was midnight the next day when I moved slowly down the streets of Seattle scanning everything around me, listening to their thoughts to see if any of them were in danger. Our plan was simple. All of us took a small section of the city and searched for the killer, if we found something suspicious we checked it out, and then if it was the murderer we would tell the others then we'd move in for the attack.

I kept driving in circles seeing a person every now and then walking aimlessly for apparently no reason and I was just zoning out as my thoughts drifted to an experience years ago, bright brown eyes looking at me as her perfect lips pressed to the palm of my hand…

I was jolted out of my day dream when a boy looking about sixteen stepped in front of me. His eyes seemed locked on the guy in front of him. His eyes flickered to me for a second before they locked back on the man. I noticed one thing. His eyes were silver, bright silver just between white and blue.

Then his eyes were locked back on the man before he darted into a nearby building. My curiosity was sparked and I started to follow the man seeing if the boy showed up again.

We rounded a corner and he walked for a good four more blocks before something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. I turned my face towards the top of the building to our right. There was a small movement at the top of the building and a flash like shining the light on the eyes of a cat or something.

Then a black figure jumped off the building and soared down quickly, at first looking like a large blotch of dark red ink before it snapped a pair of large dark red wings open and soared out. The man didn't stand a chance before he was attacked from behind and the creature pinned him to the ground its large sharp teeth closing on his neck.

Now up close I could see that it was like a giant bat, dark red and its eyes were silver. Its large white teeth dug deep into the mans flesh and he was dead quickly as the claws at the joint of the bats wings dug into the concrete around it trapped down his body and worked hard to tear of large chunks of flesh.

I jumped out of my car and jumped looked at it intently my body rigid. This thing was a monster. I grabbed my cell phone quickly and dialed to Alice, she answered and didn't even wait to talk, "We're on our way."

I closed my cell phone with a small clap and the creatures head shot up, its muzzle and teeth drenched in crimson blood. Its eyes locked on me and I felt a surge of familiarity but dismissed it as the creature released the limp body then slowly moved towards me its head down and its wing joints being used as arms that pulled it forward using the small claws at the joint to pull itself forward and its muscled legs in the back pushing it forward slowly.

I stepped away from my car and popped some of my joints getting ready, I could be sure how strong it was but with the ease it had torn the concrete I assumed it was strong enough to cause quiet a bit of damage.

It let out a deep hiss before it lunged with amazing speed and I dodged just quick enough to get around its claws. It stopped and turned back to me but my family showed up behind it and it turned its head between the both of us looking scared before it started to run towards me, its wings now propelling it forward into long gallops and just before it got to me it opened its large wings and took off.

I guess I wasn't thinking when I jumped and grasped the hair on its back and it was flying with me on it. Now I may not be afraid of running so fast you couldn't see me, however I was afraid of this flying. Its large wings tilted and spun in motions that made it jump back and forward erratically that made it hard for me to stay on its back.

When it started to fly forward I clung even tighter. _Holy shit this thing is fast!_ The buildings around me blurred and it didn't seem to be slowing down. I clung ever so tighter to the fur in my rock hard grasp and I was sure I would have vomited if I had anything in my stomach.

It dove left and right around building before taking a sharp left and soared out of the city and over the road towards Forks then off over the forest. I clutched tighter and looked down. As hard as it was to kill me, even I was nervous about the height that the bat had me.

I started to relax, thinking that I was gonna be on this ride for a while when it suddenly dove then twisted and I was slammed against a tree. I lost my grip and fell to the ground with a groan before standing stiffly and looking out at the small clearing where it had landed and its evil eyes stared at me.

I stood and readied myself. It was just me and him now. I stretched my arms preparing them for action. It spread its jaws as a small dribble of saliva dropped from its muzzle its dagger like teeth ready to close around MY neck.

I was about to jump at it when I heard the high pitched screech and I winced, but the bat in front of me curled up in genuine pain. I turned my eyes to the sound and a silver bat dove from the sky and slammed into the crimson one in front of me. And then it was a horrible sight.

The silver one slapped the other three times with the claws on its wings before the crimson one brought one wing up and snapped it in the jaw. Its head snapped up and it fell backward a few feet before it righted itself and snapped at the red one with savage ferocity. The red tried to snap back but made an error and reached out too far, the silver one snapped back before spinning about and closing its jaws tight around the red ones neck and biting down hard before twisting its head to the side and there was a sickening sound of bones cracking, then the red one fell to the ground.

The silver bat started to limp as it turned its head to me and it was panting its breath visible in the cold and its cat-like eyes looked at me with an unreadable emotion. I stood up, planning to strike now while it was weak but I was stopped by the red bats body shifted until it was in the shape of a very familiar boy, with silver eyes.

I tore my gaze from the body and planned to strike again when I was stopped by a purring voice from the mouth that looked as if it weren't meant for words. "Please….don't kill me." It slowly grew smaller until its body was that of a 16 or 17 year looking boy with blond curly hair on the top of his head and pale skin on his naked body. I noticed he was extremely thin, as in unhealthy thin. Then with one more sad look he blacked out collapsing forward.

I stood there debating on what to do, I saw on his boy many bleeding cuts and scraps from the fight which apparently switched over to his human form as well, and I knew he would need help soon. I still didn't move as rain slowly began to fall. But I still remembered the purring voice from that teethed mouth, _"Please….don't kill me."_

I walked forward and lifted him up into my arms ignoring the smell from his blood before I took off into the trees, my phone already in my hand again as I called Carlisle.


End file.
